


Shy's Thought Journal

by Knight-Shy (Miss_Awkward)



Series: Skeleton House Series [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Sanster, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Insert, ShyBlue, mentions of Edge, mentions of Papyrus - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Knight-Shy
Summary: Shy's thoughts on moving into the Skeleton House and some more romantic thoughts.





	Shy's Thought Journal

**Author's Note:**

> There's a possibility I may continue this with other thoughts of mine/Shy's. For now, it's counted as complete.

Moving in with Spyke and her skeletal housemates wasn’t originally my plan, but I can’t say I regret having a chance to live with them.

Loneliness had been one of my main motivations for visiting the ever-lively home in the beginning. I was getting tired of being surrounded by nothing but suffocating silence; Cheshire wasn’t always able to hang out with me like we did in high school. She was the one to introduce me to Pastry, and through Pastry I met Spyke.

They were the liveliest people I had the chance to meet if I were to discount Chesh.

I started to talk with the two women often, sometimes through messages and sometimes verbally when I had control of my voice. The suffocating feeling of depression I had eased every time we spoke; I guess making friends with them made me feel a little less alone.

Then Spyke brought me over to her home.

To say I was startled at seeing living skeletons would be an understatement. I wasn’t scared though, I was more excited than anything. They were still people with feelings and I trusted Spyke’s judgement of them.

So, I followed the age-old adage of treat people how you wish to be treated.

Kind words spilled from my mouth when I recovered from my surprise. I think I fangirled a bit, to be honest.

_“You look so cool!”_

“Can I say that you’ve the loveliest smile I’ve ever seen?”

“You’re such a cinnamon roll, honestly!”

“Pfft, nice puns. You’re really great at making them up on the spot.”

“You do puzzles? That’s really amazing! I’m not that good at them myself, so I really admire people that can do them with the ease you do!”

I had fun talking with the skeletons; some were sweeter than the sugar I loved and some were down right intimidating, yet they all made me feel right at home. I guess I fit their brand of crazy.

—-

It didn’t really take long for me to unofficially move in with them. What started out as spending time with Sans, Papyrus the cinnamon roll, Spyke, Pastry, Sanster, and Blue grew into sleepovers that steadily grew to last longer and longer each time. Then I was just told to grab my things and move in, that Blue would be my roommate.

I’m pretty sure I also started to crush on Blue so damn hard during that period. He was just so damn cute, so sweet, and a big part of the bright spot in my life. I couldn’t really help it.

So, I started to flirt with him.

Sweet compliments, innocent pick-up lines, and lingering hugs became a part of my routine with him. It was fun getting him to blush, and I didn’t complain when he returned fire. I enjoyed when Blue made me blush.

I learnt that flirting was an art form that took patience and time.

You had to almost plan for different situations, create a plan of attack. Blue was the master of the Flirting Game; I was the newcomer with interesting ideas and innocent reactions. 

But I may have gotten slightly impatient when I brought in my chocolate stash. It was like getting to birds with one stone, though. I got to savour the delicious chocoblueberries and it left Blue blushing brighter than a lightbulb.

I’m still waiting to see what he has planned as revenge. I hope it’s fun.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what doesn't flirt shamelessly?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
